1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an open-end spinning device consisting of an electric motor with a housing and a laminated stator, as well as with a rotor the laminations and winding of which are arranged on a hollow shaft. A spinning container is located on the hollow shaft. A device of this type is known, for example, from Swiss Patent Specification 598,503.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The requirements demanded of textile machines working according to the open-end spinning process are as follows:
1. a high production capacity per machine unit;
2. a long life;
3. short idle time;
4. long inspection intervals;
5. a low noise level;
6. a high degree of flexibility for a wide yarn-count range.
However, these requirements can be met only with machine constructions which essentially allow fault-free spinning at very high speeds and rapid exchange-ability of the spinning containers with different dimensions, whilst ensuring minimum idle times. The necessary robustness of construction and the necessary quiet running of the rotors at high speeds, which involve the mounting of the rotors, are important preconditions for this.
Swiss Patent Specification 598,503 describes a spinning unit of the type mentioned above. In this, the rotor shaft forms with the rotor of the electric motor, together with roller bearings, a unit which is fixed in the housing of the machine by means of gluing and, if appropriate, by means of additional mechanical tongue-and-groove anchoring.
However, the use of roller bearings for high rotor speeds presents problems, since these can lead to losses due to friction which are converted into heat and can transmit this heat to the rotor and spinning container. Although the construction according to Swiss Patent Specification 598,503 provides for the exchangeability of the rotor part in textile operation, this specification does not describe the method of putting this into effect. However, it would seem to involve a relatively high outlay in terms of work and time.